Road Trips & Reunions
by auslly-is-adorkable
Summary: What the season 3 premiere, Road Trips and Reunions, looks like in my head. Austin is on tour without Ally. *ONE-SHOT ONLY*


It's been 88 days since they left. Only six days left of his tour, both the first and last shows being in Miami. He went to New York, Seattle, Los Angeles, New Jersey, Denver and more. But he was excited to go home to Miami. He missed his parents and his bed and... Yeah. He had a great time on tour, though. He played encores when the crowd demanded it, ate pancakes in a different city everyday and rehearsed his songs every night. He almost didn't have time to think about her.

Almost.

It's not like he could forget. He wrote her a letter and almost told her he loved her. Maybe he should have. Maybe she would have come then. But he knew it was selfish to wish that, to wish she wouldn't do something for herself for once, to wish she had come on the road with him 88 days ago.

After his show in Charlotte, North Carolina, Austin sits in his bed with a cup of tea. He actually didn't know there was a North Carolina. He can just imagine her scolding him.

"_We need to get you a map,_" she'd say, or "_You need to learn to pay attention to life_."

He laughs softly at this, because even when she's not here, he can hear her voice in his head whenever he thinks of her. He wonders how she reacted to the letter he wrote. It was short, but meaningful.

_Dear Ally, _he had written.

_If you're reading this, I guess that means you stayed in Miami. It's okay, I'm not mad. I don't have the right to be anyway. You helped me get so far. I'm going on tour because of you._

_I hope you have a great time making your first record. I wish I could be there with you, like I wish you were here with me, but that's not possible right now. Not yet._

_Please don't forget me, Als. _

_I love you. See you soon._

It was sappy, but sentimental. He felt like a coward, truthfully. He couldn't say it to her face. He had to write it down. He sighs a little, more to himself than anything. He really wanted her there.

"Austin," Jimmy says, coming in to the bedroom area. The three friends look up curiously. "There's only a few days left, so we should talk about what happens when we're home."

Austin nods in understand and smiles at Trish and Dez as he leaves the room with Jimmy.

* * *

Ally says goodbye to Ronnie Ramone and the producers and headed to her car in the parking lot that night. She pulls out and turns the radio on low for the drive. She sighs happily, glad that she had just finished recording the last song on her first album. She was proud of herself.

The album was set to be released the next month. She had a couple of interviews scheduled closer to then, but for now she was free to relax. Not that she was going to do that. Nope.

Just then, _Better Than This_ by Austin comes on and – given the fact she wrote it – she turns it up to a deafening volume and sings along to her best friend. She finds herself growing increasingly sad as she hears his voice. But a happy kind of sad. Happy that he was off doing what he loved, but sad that she wasn't there with him to enjoy it.

It was bitter sweet.

Memories of the card he gave her 88 days ago flash through her mind and her eyes instinctively dart to her black leather purse in the passenger seat. She knew it was in there. She brought it with her everywhere. She used it as inspiration when writing or just a general pick-up on days she was feeling down. She seriously considered pulling over the car so she could read it again. She has read it 87 times. She reads it once every day. She decides against it for now, though, because she knows she cries every time she reads it. She wanted to be home in private before she allowed herself to break down.

She focuses her attention back to the song just as it ends, and all she can think about is how Austin looked the first time he performed this. His leather jacket and award-winning smile. She grinned at the thought.

An idea crosses her mind.

She pulls in a grocery store parking lot and parks before pulling out her cell phone. She dials the familiar number and waits.

* * *

Jimmy writes a few things down as Austin heads back to the bedroom area. His phone rings then and sees the familiar ID pop up.

"Hello," he answers.

"_Hi Jimmy_," Ally says. "_How are you?_"

"I'm good, Ally," he replies kindly. "How are you?"

"_I'm fine. I was just wondering where Austin's second last show was. It's in Atlanta right?_"

"Yes," he replies. "Then we're back home in Miami. Was there a particular reason you were wondering? I'm sure Austin would have told you if you asked." He was confused.

"_Yeah, I just didn't want him knowing I was asking. I kind of want to come surprise him on tour... oh, well and Trish and Dez, of course,_" she finished awkwardly.

He chuckles. As if he wasn't aware of Austin and Ally's relationship. "So what did you have in mind?"

"_Well,_" she began. "_I just kind of wanted to come down for his concert, I'll pay for the VIP because I'm not there. I want to see his concert and stay with for the rest of the tour, even though it'll only be for a couple days._"

"Don't worry about it, Ally," he says, slightly quieter, sure not to alert Austin to whom he was speaking with. "Unfortunately, I can't get you a plane. But I can send a limo for you. It'll take about... 10 hours. So the sooner the better. But if you don't want him to know you're here, I can get Trish and Dez to pick you up. I have to do stuff with Austin before the show anyway, like every day."

"_Really? Thanks Jimmy. So much. I really need this_." He could hear the smile in her voice.

"No problem, Ally. You're still a part of Team Austin, even if you're not here. When I signed Austin, I took in all of you. I'll make the call now. When do you want to be picked up? The concert is tomorrow night at 6."

"_How about in one hour? I'll pack my bags and tell my dad. I'll sleep in the limo,_" she suggests.

"Sure, sounds good. How's your recording going?"

"_Great. My first album is coming out next month and I'm really excited._"

"I look forward to hearing it," he tells her.

"_Thanks, Jimmy_," she gushes.

"I'll see you tomorrow. The limo will be at your house in an hour."

"_Thanks. Have a good night._"

"Goodnight." He closes the phone and checks the time. 11 pm. He peers in at the three teens. Trish and Dez are arguing over the television and Austin is quietly strumming his guitar. He isn't sad. Jimmy was glad he eventually got over being really sad. He could tell that Austin still missed Ally. This would be good for him. "Goodnight, kids," he says to them.

They all look up and smile. "'Night Jimmy," they say in unison.

He heads to his own room.

* * *

Ally smiles as she closes her phone and pulls back out on to the main road. She was happy that Jimmy was willing to help. She really wanted to see him...er, them.

She stops at the nearest Starbucks for her latte and is home in less than 20 minutes. She gets inside and sits beside her dad on the couch watching the preseason hockey game. "Hey honey," he greets her. "How was it today?"

"It was great," she replies. "I'm officially done. It's coming out next month!"

"Oh, I'm so proud of you!" He hugs her and kisses her cheek. "I know Austin would be too."

She blushes. "Thanks, Dad. Speaking of, since I'm done with recording, I decided that I'm going to meet my friends before Austin's show tomorrow night. Jimmy's sending a limo for me tonight. It'll be here in about a half an hour."

Lester thinks for a little bit. "Okay. That's fine. I trust Jimmy to hire adequate people to drive his people."

Ally giggles. "Thanks Dad." She stands up and turns back. "Are you going to stay up before I leave tonight? Or should I say bye now?"

"I'll stay up, the game isn't over."

She laughs and bounces upstairs to her room, pulling a small suitcase out of her closet. She plans a few outfits for the next few days but can't decide on a good one to go to the concert in. She wished Trish was here. She was a fashion expert. But she can't ask because that would give her away. She quickly decides to bring her debit card so she can go shopping tomorrow. She had about $700 to spend. She throws in a charger, her wallet, the clothes, her songbook, her headphones, her laptop and her tablet.

She zips up and grabs the purple hoodie Austin gave her for her birthday. It was his, but she had worn it one fall day and fell in love with the softness and he gave in. It's her favourite. She says goodbye to her dad as the limo pulls up and she gets inside. She was grateful she remembered her purse, too, because the card was in there and she doesn't think she'd be able to sleep without reading – and crying over – it, even if she was seeing him again tomorrow.

89 days. She'd see him after 89 days.

* * *

Austin found it easier to sleep these days, though there wasn't a single moment he didn't miss her. But he was glad that Jimmy gave him the choice to take a short hiatus from the music industry. Jimmy had said that since the tour was going to end and his CD was still selling like wildfire, he could afford to take a break. The only thing is, he still wanted Austin to do his podcasts on Fridays for the fans.

Austin was more than willing.

He really wanted to focus this free time on being there for Ally. He thought it'd be a great surprise for her, too. He smiled at himself. He was going to be the first to buy her album like she was the first to buy his. He's going to be there through all of her success. He owed her that much.

Two short shows until he could see her again.

As if on cue, he received the text.

_Incoming: Ally_

_I'm off to bed. How was the show?_

He smiled. They haven't spoken to each other verbally since the night he left – only text. He couldn't wait to hear her voice again.

_Outgoing: To: Ally_

_Great! The crowd sang every song with me. Wish you could have seen it._

_Incoming: Ally_

_Me too. I'll see you soon._

_Outgoing: To: Ally_

_5 days._

* * *

Ally smiles at her phone, happy that he was in the dark about her plan.

_Outgoing: To: Austin_

_Goodnight Austin._

_Incoming: Austin_

_Night3_

_Outgoing: To: Austin_

_3_

She pulls the blanket she brought over her legs. The chauffeur offered to turn up the heat in the back but she declined. There was something welcoming and comforting about being in a chilly car at night and covering up, rather than having a warm car. Austin and Trish never understood what she meant by that but Dez did. She wasn't really sure if that made her feel better or worse about herself.

Temperature aside, now that she has had that short conversation with Austin, she knew that she could read the card her gave her and go to sleep. She pulls it out from her purse, her fingers grazing over the embossed italic words, _Thinking of You..._

She opened it up and took a deep breath.

_Dear Ally..._

* * *

Austin fell asleep happily after that text. Trish and Dez heard his breathing turn in to a steady rhythm and they smiled at each other. They were glad Austin was okay. For the first two full weeks of the tour, Austin woke up screaming or crying every night, always for Ally. But, confront him on this, and he swears blind he doesn't remember.

Trish isn't convinced, but Dez promises he's telling the truth. He knows Austin, and he can't lie that well.

They fall asleep peacefully.

* * *

Ally's woken the next morning by the chauffeur telling her the arrived at the plaza Jimmy said Trish and Dez would be at. She brushes her hair and quickly puts on a pair of black jeans and a floral shirt and heads out. She calls Jimmy.

"Where are they going to be?"

"_Outside Target. I told them I needed to give them something before I met Austin,_" he explains.

"Okay, thanks."

She walks around the plaza and sees them from a distance, right where he said they'd be: in front of Target. Tears threaten to spill as she sees them, but she hold them back for now.

She runs closer, but they haven't seen her yet. "Trish," she yells. "Dez!"

They look, confused, and Trish screams and runs toward her best friend. "Ally!"

The three hug then, the tears falling endlessly now.

"What are you doing here?" Trish asks, hugging her again.

"I finished my album and I really wanted to come down to surprise you guys," Ally explains.

"You mean, surprise Austin?" Trish teases.

"Him, too," she blushes. "Jimmy got me a ride her from last night and I got VIP for tonight's show."

"Why don't you just go backstage with us?" Dez asks.

"Because I want to be _at _the show," she explains. "I want to see him do his thing. If he sees me, I want to be there."

"I should film it!"

"You'd have to be far away, Dez," Trish warns.

"Please, I have a professional camera," he scoffs. "I can get like, 25 feet away and have pristine quality. I'll stand to the side so he doesn't see me."

"Okay," Ally smiles. "But first things first." She turns to Trish. "With $700, what kind of outfit can you get for me?"

Trish screams again. "Let's. Go." She pulls Ally in to the closest clothing outlet store and they begin, Dez trailing behind with his DezCam, filming their day.

* * *

"No matter what you do, I'm gonna steal your heart," Austin sings, finishing the song during his rehearsal. Steal Your Heart – the first song he ever wrote – is special to him for more than that reason. He also wrote it about Ally, and he really wished he could have made a move after that. Of course he didn't.

"Great," Jimmy says. He was just told by the chauffeur that Ally had met up with Trish and Dez, so all systems were go, you could say. "Two shows left, eh Austin. How'd it feel?"

Austin sits on the stage in front of Jimmy and hugs his knee. "It was... it was unreal, Jimmy. Thank you so much for this opportunity. I'm sorry I didn't really seem appreciative for the first bit. You know it was hard saying goodbye." He sighs a little.

"It wasn't goodbye Austin," Jimmy says. "But I get what you're saying. But in a few days, you'll see her again. Don't screw it up. Life is short. I'd know."

"Thanks, man," Austin grins.

"No problem. Now go to wardrobe, you have a fitting for tonight. Only three short hours until the sound check." He nods toward the back and Austin hops down and jogs away.

Jimmy smirks at himself because he knows Ally's here in Atlanta now.

* * *

"YOU LOOK SO CUTE," Trish squeals as Ally exits the change room. She comes out in bright red jeans, a cute black tank-top with a stylistic tie in the front, black stilettos, black leather jacket and a red bracelet. She looked beautiful – dangerous, even. She was ready for a front row Austin Moon concert.

"Whoo," Dez whistles. He records her little twirl and chuckles. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you Dez," she smiles. "Thanks Trish." She looks to her phone. "45 minutes until the doors open for VIP. Are you ready?"

Trish nods. "We usually just chill in the back and bicker."

Ally grins. "Not much has changed, eh?"

"Nope," Dez scowls playfully.

* * *

Jimmy was running around like a chicken with his head cut off, trying to make sure Austin was ready and Ally was strategically placed in the VIP crowd. While he practises before the actual concert, Austin introduces Trish and Dez to the crowd and tells them about Ally's absence, making sure he wished her luck.

Ally tried to refrain from crying of happiness. Especially because he didn't know she was there and was still thoughtful enough to do such a thing. "Even though she's not here," Austin says to them. "I hope she knows she's with me in spirit." He smiles at Trish and Dez, who share a secret smile with Ally.

It takes a little bit, but the concert does start eventually and it begins with A Billion Hits – Austin's second big hit. Ally bumped and swayed with the music, singing along like the rest of the crowd. He moved on to Illusion, then Break Down The Walls, Not a Love Song, Heartbeat, Timeless, Heard It On The Radio and more, singing almost every song that we've ever written, introducing each one differently.

Finally, the intro to Steal Your Heart began and Austin got close to the mic. "Steal Your Heart is actually the first song I ever wrote myself... Ally didn't write this one."

She hears someone yell "_why not?_"

"Because," he replies. "This one's about her. So wherever you are Ally, writing, recording, working at the store, this is for you. One day, I'm going to steal your heart."

She grinned.

He begins to sing. "You're a good girl. The perfect picture of an angel smile from a magazine, but it's a new world. And I know somewhere inside of you no one's ever seen. Hey now, baby, no doubt about it girl you drive me crazy. I'm feeling guilty to the way you make me wanna steal your heart. Steal your heart."

Then he sees her. In the crowd. Looking perfect in her red and black outfit, her curly ombre hair sitting gracefully on her shoulders. He almost stutters and messes up the song, but that look in her eye, that confirmation that she loved him, was enough for him to continue, no matter how much he wanted to ditch the stage and make out with her in the middle of the 8,000 people around them.

* * *

"Thank you, Atlanta," he shouts at the end of Better Than This, the only song following Steal Your Heart. "You were all amazing tonight. I love you!"

He runs off the stage and in to the back, where he sees Ally there with Trish and Dez. "Ally," he breathes, almost inaudibly. "You're.. you're here."

She hears him though, and turns at his voice. She smiles an ear-splitting grin and runs to him. He picks her up and spins her around for a good 5 seconds before bringing her back down, not quite to eye level (given the height difference), but to the ground. He looks down at her breathlessly, wordlessly. They stare at each other, daring each other to do it.

They stay there for what seems like minutes.

Then he breaks and pulls her as close as he could get her with their clothes between them. He knots his hands in her hair and kisses her fiercely, afraid to let go. What if one of them left again?

She didn't want to let go, either.

They had been apart for far too long. They had shed many tears and tormented themselves every night for the last 88 days. After they reluctantly pull away, they're only brought closer when they hug each other again. He buries his head in the crook of her neck as he always does when they're together and she wraps her arms around his waist. Neither of them pull apart until they're ushered to the signing portion of the evening.

She sits back with Trish and Dez and watches him sign and smile animatedly. "He's so happy all of the time," she whispers in awe to herself.

"Not all the time," Trish disagrees. "He's been sad everyday since we left. He cried all the time for the first 2 weeks. He's only just started to sleep through the night without waking up in pain. He missed you more than you realize."

"I've cried every single day," Ally tells Trish. "The card her gave me is a constant reminder of what I let go."

"You were doing what was best for you," Trish says sternly.

"I know. But I should have waited."

"Ronnie wouldn't have waited for you."

"Jimmy would have. He would have understood."

"So what are you saying?"

"After I release my album and work until my contract is up, I might quit. I need to be with someone friendly and close and welcoming. I need to be closer to Austin. I can't let anything break us up again."

"Me too," Austin says, coming up behind them. "And I won't let it." He takes Ally's hands in his own and looks her in the eyes. "I'm taking the next 2 months off. Jimmy is letting me chill for a while so I can focus on you. He understands that I need to be with you."

She looks up at him with glistening eyes. "It doesn't get better than this."

"It really doesn't."

The four friends – Team Austin finally reunited – get in a big group hug, Austin and Ally sneaking their own little kiss in.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."


End file.
